Last Dance
by Marianne Dashwood
Summary: Esta historia participa en el Reto "Descríbeme un baile: -Disco- del foro "The Ruins". Uno de los últimos momentos de Lily y Severus antes de que se destruyera su amistad para siempre.


Disclaimer: Personajes originales de JKR.

**Last Dance**

(Ultimo baile)

Cuando supe que el baile que me tocaba describir era **Disco**, de inmediato recorde que su apogeo fue durante los 70's justo en la epoca que Lily Potter y Severus Snape estudiaban en Hogwarts, así que por mas que lo intente no logre sacarme de la cabeza la idea, aunque nunca había escrito de ellos, espero que les guste. El titulo esta inspirado en una canción Disco de Donna Summer.

* * *

**l**

**Verano 1975**

-Sev no puedo creer que no te guste bailar – Dijo Lily mientras movía sus pies al compás de la melodía y con sus manos imitaba los movimientos de kung fu de los que hablaba la canción.

-Es que no le veo el caso, deberíamos aprovechar este verano para leer y prepararnos para el próximo año escolar, no para estar escuchando esas canciones que solo hablan de cosas raras como Kung fu o cosas que no existen como Funky o Groovy, quien sabe que quieren decir, y ni siquiera escuchas grupos que sean de magos como nosotros, esa es música de Muggles.

-Es la única música que sintoniza esta radio, y no creo que tenga algo de malo, además ya hemos leído bastante, no seas severo Severus – Dijo Lily riendo -No te diría que te relajaras si no creyera que es suficiente, es uno de los primeros días que en realidad parece verano, y que estamos aquí juntos bajo este lindo árbol, que tendría de malo bailar un poco – Lily empezó a brincar en su lugar, decidida a no escuchar mas a Severus, si él quería quedarse sentado leyendo sobre pociones estaba bien pero ella sentía que la música viajaba por sus venas, así que cerró los ojos y empezó a moverse como su cuerpo le indicaba.

Después de un rato Lily sintió como Severus le tomaba la mano, se paró en seco y abrió los ojos.

-Lo siento no quería que me dieras un codazo – Dijo avergonzado, parado cerca de ella.

-Está bien Sev ¡hay que bailar! Esa canción me encanta, _Waterloo, finally facing my waterloo _– Canto Lily tomando ambas manos de severus e intentando moverlo al ritmo de la música.

-¿Ves lo que te digo? Esa música es tonta, ¿cómo van a comparar la derrota de Napoleón en Waterloo con enamorarse? Esas cosas ni siquiera tienen que ver la una con la otra.

-A mí me gusta, además, como sabes que no es lo mismo rendirse en una guerra a rendirse al amor de alguien, acaso ¿tú te has enamorado?

Severus soltó de inmediato las manos de Lily para que no pudiera sentir como sudaba, se puso nervioso, pero no quería demostrarlo así que en su lugar actuó molesto.

-Por favor, esas son tonterías Lily, mejor me iré a ver si puedo encontrar un sitio que no esté invadido por la música disco para leer en paz.

Lily dejo de bailar, mientras veía a su amigo recoger sus cosas y marcharse, su corazón se estremeció, se lleno de tristeza al notar cómo se alejaban cada vez más, recordó los días que solían pasar bajo ese árbol, riendo, jugando, estudiando, y ahora, las cosas siempre terminaban así, con alguno de los dos marchándose inconforme con el comportamiento del otro.

Si hubiera sido cualquier otra persona Lily no le perdonaría este comportamiento mucho tiempo, pero se trataba de Severus, su amigo, se conocían desde los 9 años, y él la había ayudado a no avergonzarse de lo que era, lo quería mucho, pero cada vez eran personas más distintas. El cada vez se volvía mas enojado, más oscuro, y ella más confiada y querida por todos.

Por su parte las cosas no eran más sencillas para Severus.

-Eres un idiota, ella nunca se va a fijar en ti, apuesto que si sigue juntándose contigo es por lastima, sí, eso es, ella es demasiado buena, es la personan más dulce sobre la faz de la tierra, la más hermosa. Y sin embargo tú la haces sentir mal, ¿acaso no piensas? ¿Quieres que corra a los brazos del descerebrado de James? – Discutía consigo mismo, mientras pisaba a una pequeña rana que se había cruzado en su camino, hasta que no quedo más que una viscosa sustancia, por un momento deseo intercambiar lugares con el anfibio muerto.

Severus sentía un coraje que era difícil de explicar, su padre siempre lo maltrato, y lo hizo infeliz, pero en Lily Evans encontró a la primer persona que fue amable y tierna con él, al entrar a Hogwarts fueron a diferentes casas, y él era constantemente humillado por James Potter y sus amigos, el era un popular estudiante Gryffindor, que no tenia reparos en demostrar lo mucho que le interesaba Lily, Severus sabía que esa era una de las razones por la que lo molestaban tanto, porque Lily decidía pasar sus ratos libres con Severus, y a James le gustaba humillarlo frente a ella, ya fuera para que viera lo patético que era en realidad, o para conseguir que ella cruzara algunas palabras con él, defendiendo a su amigo, eso molestaba a Severus aun mas que todas las bromas, ver la cara radiante de James cuando Lily le gritaba que lo dejara en paz.

El cambio más drástico en Severus ocurrió cuando algunos de sus compañeros Slytherins se acercaron a él para ofrecer su protección, habían notado ya su talento en algunas clases y su interés por las artes oscuras, y decidieron que podía servirles de algo. Esos compañeros, tenían ideas aun más oscuras que Severus, sus nombres: Avery, Mulciber, Bellatrix y Wilkes.

Pero si había algo que permitía que él no se hundiera por completo en el lago oscuro del odio, era Lily, todo lo que ella despertaba en el, era como un rayo de luz en la penumbra que era su vida, aunque no era un sentimiento que el disfrutaba, mientras más la quería mas sufría, de la misma forma que le ocasionaba dicha estar con ella, también se le partía el corazón, pensando que ella nunca lo querría de esa forma en que el lo hacia. Sus amigos o aliados Slytherin tampoco lo veían con buenos ojos, para ellos lo que sentía por Lily era un 'obstáculo', una 'debilidad', y fue precisamente esa 'Debilidad' lo que le hizo darse media vuelta, y regresar a aquel árbol en el que la había dejado sola.

Unos metros antes de llegar vio que ella partía lentamente del lugar con la cabeza agachada.

-¡Lily! – Grito Severus para que se detuviera mientras apresuraba su paso hacia ella.

-Severus, ¿Por qué volviste? – Pregunto confundida, y él pudo ver en sus hermosos ojos verdes el rastro rojo que habían dejado unas lágrimas.

-Lo siento, es solo que…

-Odias la música esa, ya lo sé Sev, está bien, no tienes que escucharla, yo solo quería que pasáramos un rato agradable, en Hogwarts ya casi no pasamos tiempo juntos, y tenemos recuerdos tan bellos en este lugar, esta tan lejos de todos nuestros problemas, que, no sé, creí que por un momento podríamos olvidarnos del resto del mundo.

-No sé bailar – Dijo Severus en un apenas perceptible tono de voz, y con la vista clavada en el suelo.

-¿Qué? – Pregunto Lily sonriendo.

-Que no sé bailar eso, me siento como un hipogrifo al tratar de moverme – Respondió Severus molesto por su confesión.

Lily dejo sus libros de magia en el suelo, puso su pequeño radio portátil sobre ellos y lo encendió. _Do the Hustle_ fue la primer nota que sonó.

-Te enseñare, ven esta canción esta ideal para practicar, párate a mi lado y haz lo que yo – Dijo Lily tomando su posición, Severus no muy convencido se paró a su lado -Primero, tres pasos hacia atrás, 1, 2, 3, aplauso, ahora tres hacia adelante, aplauso, tres hacia atrás, aplauso, tres hacia adelante, aplauso, media vuelta, y tres giros a la izquierda, aplauso, tres giros a la derecha, aplauso, eso es Sev, ¡lo haces muy bien!

-Bueno es que esto no es tan complicado, eres buena maestra – Sonrio Severus, haciendo sentir a Lily que su amistad aun tenia oportunidad de sobrevivir, y que ese muchacho a su lado era aquel niño que había conocido años atrás.

-Ahora pon tu mano izquierda en tu cadera, con tu mano derecha apunta al cielo, inclina un poco el brazo como si apuntaras a aquella rama, ahora apuntas tu pie izquierdo, y repítelo algunas veces, mueve un poco tu cadera Sev, no temas sentir la música.

-¡Eso intento! Promete que no le contaras a nadie de esto.

-Tu secreto está a salvo, ahora este paso se llama la batidora de huevos, mueve tus puños en círculos, otra vez desde el principio, atrás… aplauso, adelante…Aplauso, ¡Eso Sev! Vuelta… izquierda…. Derecha, aplauso… El brazo arriba, abajo, arriba, abajo, ¡y a batir huevos!.

De pronto la canción termino y en su lugar se escucho una voz grave con una sensual melodía _"I've Heard people say, that too much of anything is not good for you babe, but, I don't know about that_" Lily dio un salto y tomo ambas manos de Severus, mientras cantaba.

-_My darlyng i, can't get enough of your love babe_ – Al momento que Lily cantaba eso, la pálida piel de Severus se ruborizo.

El sentir la suave piel de sus manos entre las suyas, era una de las sensaciones favoritas de Severus, giraban sin soltarse de las manos, dando vueltas, o enredando sus brazos. Hasta que cayeron riendo sobre la hierba e intentaron recuperar el aliento durante algunos minutos.

-Fue un muy buen primer intento, solo debes practicar mas Sev, hay que dejar de estar creando hechizos todo el tiempo.

-De seguro James es mejor bailarín que yo ¿no?

-A que viene eso, ¿Por qué tienes que hablar de él?

-Solamente te pregunto, es obvio que a él le gustaría bailar contigo.

-Pero a mí no, y nunca he bailado con él, es un arrogante malvado, y nunca podría salir con alguien que trata así a mis amigos, y tú eres mi amigo Sev.

-Eh visto como lo miras, piensas que es gracioso – Dijo Severus con dolor, con la palabra Amigo aun rebotando en su cabeza.

-¡Claro que no! – Lily se sintió ofendida y confundida, se puso de pie al darse cuenta que su amigo seguía siendo igual de rencoroso y desconfiado que los últimos meses, recogió sus cosas -Es mejor que nos vayamos Severus, se hace tarde.

Severus supo que había hecho mal en decir eso, pero esta vez solo tomo sus cosas, y asintió con la cabeza, caminaron lado a lado sin decir nada más, hasta que llegaron al punto en que sus caminos se separaban.

-Bueno, hasta aquí puedo acompañarte Lily – Dijo Severus.

-Lo sé – Dijo Lily, agacho la mirada, luego volvió a verlo a los ojos -Adiós – Pronuncio amargamente y siguió caminando.

Severus estuvo a punto de seguirla, de pedirle que se detuviera, de hablar con ella de confesarle lo que sentía, sin embargo, la dejo, como tantos otros días que se separaba de el, llevándose con ella un pedazo de su corazón, apretó los puños y siguió su camino, empeñado a ya no mirar atrás. Cuando Lily volteo hacia atrás, lo vio caminar apurado lejos de ella, y de alguna forma supo también, que su amistad ya no era la misma, y que tal vez ya no lo volvería a ser por mas que se esforzaran, apretó los libros contra su pecho y corrió a su casa tratando no dejar correr sus lagrimas una vez más.

**l**

* * *

Por cierto hasta hice mi pequeña investigación viendo vídeos de como bailar esa música! esos pasos que describí eran los mas usados en el tiempo que se sitúa la historia, y también busque que canciones estaban de moda, para quien quiera ambientarse escuchando las canciones de la historia mientras la leen estas fueron:

Kung Fu Fighting de Carl Douglas

Waterloo de ABBA

The Hustle de Van McCoy

Can't get enough of your love, Babe de Barry White

**- Si les gusto mi historia espero recibir algún voto, de antemano Gracias** **:) -**


End file.
